kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Naked Mole Rap
|band = Rufus and Ron Stoppable |released = 2005 |runtime = 02:16 |video = |image = nakedmolerap.png |before =E is for Everybody |after =Come On, Come On |caption = Rufus starting off The Naked Mole Rap |band2 = Kim Possible Soundtrack }}The Naked Mole Rap is an improvisational song performed by Ron and Rufus on a talent show. It is in response to the song by Dr. Drakken, intended to buy Kim some more time to defeat him. ("Rappin' Drakken") It was initially going to be used as just a creative autobiographical essay given by Mr. Barkin, but Ron kept procrastinating on the paper. With less than one week, out of six weeks, he finally decided to make the paper on how he met Rufus. He finally was getting around to writing the paper when he needed to buy time for Kim by singing his paper. Ron received a B- on the song "Naked Mole Rap" by both the TV show's host and Mr. Barkin. The song is remixed in the 2019 live-action film with different lyrics, and is performed by Sean Giambrone and Issac Ryan Brown as Ron and Wade, respectively. Lyrics Original version Rufus: scatting Hit it! Ron: Yo, listen up, happa hallo from Ron "Naked Mole Rap" is the name of the song Here's the story, in all its glory Ain't hidin' nothin', you'll know what the truth is How Ron met Rufus! Never heard a cat bark Never heard a puppy purr My dad's allergic to every kind of fur So I searched for hairless pets on the Internet Saw a jpeg of a pink thing... Gonna need sunscreen! What is that? That freaky thing? (Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat) Come on y'all, let the girlies sing! (Listen to the naked mole rap!) Uh-huh! What is that? That freaky thing? (Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat) Hey, wait, I can't hear the girls sing! (Listen to the naked mole rap!) I heard a Smarty Mart was havin' a sale On a hairless pink rodent with a long skinny tail! Rufus: That's me! Ron: It seemed to be this could be a solution The perfect pet for my dad's sense of constitution! So the manager came to open the cage He said, "You know this pet's hairless?" I said, "I couldn't care less!" Handed him to me, said, "Be careful, don't drop it. And do you want this cage?" "No, I'll keep him in my pocket!" Rufus: Yay-hay! Ron: What is that? That freaky thing? (Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat) Come on y'all, let the girls sing! (Listen to the naked mole rap!) Hey, wait! I can't hear the girls sing (Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat) Gonna buy me some bling-bling! (Listen to the naked mole rap!) What're we missin' here? (Rufus, the naked mole rat!) Can I get a boo-yah? (Boo-yah!) Oh, can I get a boo-yah? (Boo-yah!) Look at the camera, say, "Cheese!" (Cheese!) Smile for the camera say, "Cheese!" Can I get a boo-yah? (Boo-yah!) Oh, can I get a boo-yah? (Boo-yah!) Look at the camera, say, "Cheese!" (Cheese!) Smile for the camera say, "Cheese!" We go to Bueno Nacho, chimerito and a naco Always grande size and why not? I'm buyin'! Rufus in my pocket, you can't stop it, can't top it Don't drop it, you might just pop it! Rufus and Ron Stoppable, with our best friend: Kim Possible We're not afraid of any attack I say, "Yo, KP, we got your back!" (Hi-yah!) What is that? That freaky thing? (Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat) Come on y'all, let the girlies sing! (Listen to the naked mole rap!) What is that? Super freaky thing! (Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat) Come on y'all, let those girlies sing! (Listen to the naked mole rap!) Yeah! (This ain't no, no freak-o!) Yeah that's right, it's the naked mole rap! Come on y'all, it's the naked mole rap! Yeah, that's right, it's the naked mole rap! Come on y'all, it's the naked mole rap! Listen to the naked mole rat! Rufus: Muah! Buh-bye, buh-bye, buh-bye, buh-bye... out 2019 version Rufus: throat Hit it! Ron: Yo, listen up, happa hallo from Ron Straight outta Middleton, we got it goin' on (Word!) Here with Wade, tell ya how the game is played And you'll know what the truth is How Ron met Rufus! Team Possible on a dangerous mission It’s a furless little rodent you'd consider exhibitionist His origins remain a scientific mystery Got Ron's back and the rest is history! What is that? That freaky thing? (Wade: Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat) Hold up, I can’t hear Wade sing! (Wade: Listen to the naked mole rap!) We go to Bueno Nacho, chimerito and a naco Always grande size and why not? I'm buyin'! Rufus in my pocket, you can't stop it, can't top it Don't drop it, you might just pop it! Check us out, in the villain's lair Backed up by a rodent who gots no hair! We’re not afraid of any attack I say, "Yo, KP, we've got your back!" (Hi-ya!) What is that? That freaky thing? (Wade: Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat) Hold up, I can’t hear Wade sing! (Wade: Listen to the naked mole rap!) Wade: Main attraction, Kim's back in action She's grapplin' and scrappin' and crackin' on Dr. Drakken Shego, she's evil (Mm-hmm) She's nobody's amigo But they're never gonna take over the world Thanks to this teen hero who fights like a girl! (Yeah!) Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Athena, have you seen her? Like the beat, not droppable! Rufus, getcha squeak on! Ron, getcha shriek on! Here we go! Kim's back in action! A-getcha, getcha DCOM! Ron: What is that? That freaky thing? (Wade: Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat) Hold up, I can’t hear Wade sing! (Wade: Listen to the naked mole rap!) Ron and Wade: What is that? That freaky thing? (Wade: Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat) Ron: Hold up, I can’t hear Wade sing! (Wade: Listen to the naked mole rap!) Wade: Yeah, yeah, yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Ron and Wade: Listen to the naked mole rap! Wade: Yeah, yeah, yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Ron: Yes, that's right, it's the naked mole rap! Trivia *The song title is based on "naked mole rat", which is the name for a type of rodent. *During the lyrics "Gonna need sunscreen!", Rufus is seen tugging on the seat of Ron's pants, exposing his naked bottom, an obvious parody of the Coppertone brand sunscreen advertised in various TV commercials that show a dog tugging on the seat of a topless girl's swimsuit, exposing her naked posterior. *In "Team Impossible", Ron was working on a theme song for Kim and sang the beat of the "Naked Mole Rap". *In "Graduation, Part 1", Ron whistles the song while working in Smarty Mart. Category:Songs